


Baby It's Cold Outside

by NonBinaryBitch



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Coming Out, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Hint of Pallura if ya squint, Injury, Kisses, Lance (Voltron) is a Good Boyfriend, M/M, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, Not Beta Read, We Die Like Men, brief angst, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25296058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NonBinaryBitch/pseuds/NonBinaryBitch
Summary: Basically, Lance and Keith get stuck on a frozen planet, but it's soft and fluffy, not angsty as shit.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 86





	Baby It's Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

  * For [friendly_neighborhood_fanatic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/friendly_neighborhood_fanatic/gifts).



"Pidge and Hunk will go together to get a sample from the Mondu, Allura and Shiro will stay on the castle to help me fix the healing pod that was broken last week, and Keith and Lance will go to find the Frost Flower I need," Coran finished listing their assignments, waving away the screen he was using to show where everyone would be going. 

Lance groaned and Keith rolled his eyes, but both were brimming with excitement.

Coran waved them off, and all eyes focused back on him as he started explaining Pidge and Hunk's mission. Lance looked over to Keith and shot him a wink, and his secret boyfriend rolled his eyes again, but there was a small upturn to his lips.

They had been dating for almost three months now, and still hadn't left their "honeymoon phase". Stealing kisses when others weren't watching, hooking pinkies under the kitchen table, sneaking into each other's rooms after lights out, waking up to the other pressing kisses against their face. They had decided it would be best to wait on telling the team, but Keith could tell Lance wanted to tell them soon. Keith had wanted to wait in the beginning while they felt out their relationship, but Keith was ready now. When Lance wanted to, they would tell the team.

After the debriefing, Lance and Keith piled their lions with blankets, warm clothes, food, and water. The planet they have to travel to for the flower is deadly cold, and their comms won't be working once they get into the atmosphere. In the case they get trapped, the team will come to get them if they aren't back in 5 hours.

That was two hours ago.

Flash forward to now, where Keith and Lance were stuck in the middle of a blizzard.

"Keith, _fuck-_ " Lance cursed as Red was battered by the storm, her small form getting tossed around by the wind.

"Lance, get to the ground! We'll meet up somehow after that, just-" Keith was cut off, as Black was slammed into the ground. Keith banged his head against the dashboard, and was knocked unconscious.

Lance started to panic. "Keith? Baby! Shit."

Red was almost knocked straight into the ground, much like Black, but Lance pulled up in time to save himself. She skidded along the ground, and stopped after several hundred feet.

Lance wasted no time and got Red to start walking, guiding her to wear Black had crashed a quarter mile away. They had opened a video call as soon as the others were out of range, and it hadn't dropped off, which meant Black wasn't in disrepair. 

But it also meant that he saw his boyfriend hanging limp in the pilot's seat, blood spilling from his hairline and his shoulder twisted at an odd angle.

"No, no no no, Keithy please. Stay with me, baby. I'm coming," Lance pleaded as Black came into view, and he ran from the pilot's seat down to the storage bay. He stuffed as much of the supplies as he could into a single bag, as well as his med kit, and slung the bag over his shoulder. He would have to come back for some things, but it could wait until he was sure Keith was safe. 

Red stopped walking and Lance secured his helmet as the bay opened and cold air rushed into the lion. Lance dashed out and walked as quickly as he could without slipping. Black was close, but Lance still had to fight through the snow to get to her.

As soon as Lance was in range, Black dropped open the bay doors, and Lance felt her relief that her paladin was being cared for in the back of his mind. 

The cockpit was eerily quiet as he walked in, dropping to his knees in front of Keith and surveying the damage. Luckily, his head injury wasn't awful, juts bleeding a lot, which is typical of head injuries.

Lance got out his med kit and started treating the wound, gently cleaning it then bandaging it up. Keith still wasn't waking up, but his breathing was even and steady, so Lance wasn't (that) concerned.

Keith's shoulder was twisted a little, and Lance suspected that it might be dislocated. He didn't want to try and relocate it when Keith wasn't conscious, so he just moved it so that it didn't look quite as painful. 

Lance sighed as he stood up, and took the time to gather all the other supplies from his lion. As he finished, he spoke to Red before he left, "Power down for now, Red, save your energy. I'm gonna go take care of Keith. Thanks, girl."

He felt a comforting purr rumble through Red.

_Go take care of your mate, my paladin. He's very dear to me._

Lance smiled and walked out of Red, feeling her shut down to save power, and feeling Black welcome him in once more. The supplies were all stacked in the cockpit, so that if Keith woke up, he could easily grab them. 

Because yes, this was a mission, and Lance would be damned if he didn't complete it.

Leaving a note on the dashboard so Keith didn't freak out if he woke up, and telling Black to keep the heat centered in the cockpit, he ventured out into the cold with a bag filled with food, water, and a containment device for the flower on his back. They hadn't been given the precise location of the flower, but they were given a 100 square feet box that it should be located in.

_Should._

Oh boy.

The blizzard had mostly died down, so Lance was able to walk without getting completely knocked on his ass. He got out his holopad and opened up the map, seeing he was a short, ten minute walk from the area.

In the freezing cold.

Once again.

Oh boy.

It took Lance about 10 minutes to reach the site, and was relieved to find that it was mostly flat. He walked around the perimeter of the clearing, and got to the top right corner when he saw a peak of something blue out of the snow. It was out of the border, but Lance moved over to it and dropped to his knees to gently brush the snow off.

The snow made way to reveal a beautiful blue flower, with ice coating its petals and snowflakes resting on top. The flower was cold enough to keep the flakes frozen when they landed.

Lance swung his bag around in front of him and got out the container, easing it open. The device was basically dry ice, keeping the inside below freezing at all times.

He took out a pair of space garden shears, (yes he does have to call them that, Keith) and nipped the flower at the base of its stem. It feel into Lance's hand, and he immediately transferred it, then sealed the container once more.

Once everything was back in his bag, he started the trek back to the lions. It had taken him almost 15 minutes to find the flower, and he didn't want to leave Keith alone for much longer.

Lance dropped the flower off in Red, then went back to Black. When he walked in, he heard some quiet groaning coming from the cockpit, and rushed up to make sure Keith was okay.

"Ugh, Lance?" Keith was rubbing his eyes with his good hand, and blearily looking around for his boyfriend.

Lance rushed over to him and crouched down in front of him. "Hey, baby. How're you feeling?"

Keith groaned quietly again. "Headache. Shoulder hurts, too."

"Yeah, you got a pretty nasty hit on your head, and I think you dislocated your left shoulder. I need to reset it, sweetheart," Lance took Keith's riight hand in his own while he was talking, gently rubbing his thumb into Keith's skin.

Keith huffed out a laugh. "Are you using pet names to ease the fact that I'm gonna be in pain here in a second?"

"Never, mi querido."

Keith chuckled again, but stopped after he winced in pain. "Yeah, go ahead and reset it. Hurts like a bitch right now."

Lance gently took Keith's left wrist. "Are you ready? It's gonna hurt like hell."

Keith nodded, and Lance pulled his arm straight in front of him and popped it back in. Keith took in a choked gasp that left as a sob, and Lance rushed to comfort him. "It's okay, love, it'll get better in a few minutes. Just focus on me, okay?"

Keith nodded and blinked away tears, bringing his other hand up to cup Lance's cheek. He frowned slightly as he made contact. "You're cold."

Lance snorted. "Being out in below freezing temperatures for half an hour will do that to you."

"Lance...," there was concern evident in Keith's tone, and he sighed a little.

"You were, babe. I went out and got the flower while you rested. It's no big deal," Lance nuzzled into Keith's palm, who shook his head fondly. Then winced.

"Did we bring any medicine? My head's killing me."

Lance nodded and went down to the storage bay to grab the med kit, and brought up all the blankets and warm clothes they had brought with them. 

Lance got out the pills and handed them over to Keith, along with a water bottle. Keith took the medicine then stood up, starting to shed his outer armor. He hissed in pain when he tried to move his right shoulder, so Lance went over and helped him out. 

Lance shed his external armor as well, then helped Keith into sweatpants, a heat trapping shirt, and a thick hoodie. He slipped into much of the same thing after Keith was dressed.

Lance looked around the cockpit with his hands on his hips. "So, are we just gonna do the best we can with the floor, or what? Cause at some point soon we need to have Black go into power saving mode, which means no heat."

Keith looked at him and tilted his head. "Seriously? You don't know?"

Now Lance was confused. "Know what?"

Instead of responding, Keith pressed a button on the pilot's chair, and stepped back as it started to sink into the floor. Lance watched, slack-jawed, as a bed took its place.

"What the hell?! Since when can they do that?!"

Keith laughed softly and started moving all their blankets onto the bed, only for Lance to immediately stop him. 

"Lance, what?"

Lance pressed a kiss to his cheekbone. "You're hurt, darling. I'll handle this."

A soft smile was sent his way, and Lance went about creating a nest for him and his boyfriend.

After a few minutes, Lance stepped back to admire his work. All the blankets were on the bed, with three spread completely out and two to wrap around their shoulders. There was only one pillow, but they'd make do.

"Alright Black, go into power saving mode," Keith spoke to his lion while he moved the food and water closer to their bed.

Well, his bed technically, but.

Their bed.

It was theirs.

Moving on.

Keith climbed into bed and laid on his back, careful not to jostle his shoulder too much. Lance climbed in beside him, equally cautious of his shoulder. He moved around a bit, trying to get settled, but he couldn't figure out how. He wanted to curl around his boyfriend and soak in his warmth, but he _really_ didn't want to hurt him.

Keith huffed when Lance shifted beside him again. "Lance."

Lance hummed in response.

"Cuddle me, you dip shit."

A surprised laugh came from Lance, but he started shifting around. Eventually he settled down, both of them on their sides, (Keith on his right for obvious reasons) facing each other with their legs tangled. Lance had lazily thrown one arm over Keith's waist, the other in between them, holding Keith's.

By the time they were settled, the air was noticeably cooler, and Lance pulled the blankets tighter around them. Keith sighed and brought his right hand up to play with Lance's hair, scooting close enough so that he could kiss the strands tangled in his fingers every few moments.

Idle chatter flowed in the small space, trading stories and talking about nothing in particular. At one point, Lance leans in to place a kiss on Keith's bottom lip, and it's _soft_ and _intimate_ and _warm_ and Keith's melting.

Lance pulled back only for Keith to follow him, pressing their chests together and capturing Lance's lips over and over again. A shaky sigh left Lance's lips when they pulled away, and he brought his hand up to cup Keith's cheek.

"Don't scare me like that again, Samurai. Thought I lost you for a second there," Lance knows his voice is shaky, but he needs to get the words out.

Keith smiled at him, oh-so fond. "I won't, Sharpshooter. Won't leave you."

This seemed to appease Lance, who kissed Keith on the eyelid and pressed their foreheads together. 

"We should tell the team soon," Keith said as he studied Lance's face, watching as one of his eyes cracked open to look into Keith's. 

"You sure? I know you're nervous to tell Shiro," Lance was mumbling, but it was so quiet and peaceful in the lion that Keith could hear him perfectly.

Keith hummed. "You're sweet, but I want to tell them. 'M not nervous anymore. Just wanna kiss you in front of them."

"You're sweet, too," Lance murmured while nuzzling their noses together, "after this mission we'll tell them, 'kay?"

Keith sighed and nuzzled back. "Mkay. Love you, Lancey."

Lance's heart fluttered at the affectionate nickname. "I love you, too, mi querido."

Just then, Lance's stomach decided to ruin the moment by letting out a quiet rumble. Lance groaned and Keith chuckled, making Lance blush cause _wow his laugh is cute_.

"C'mon, let's get some snacks, then we can watch one of those stupid Altean movies you have downloaded on your holopad," Keith spoke while shifting away from Lance, sitting up and promptly shivering slightly.

Lance sat up and wrapped a blanket around Keith's shoulders, Keith giving him an appreciative smile in response. 

They both brought some food into the blankets to warm it up, along with two bottles of water. Lance gets out of the bed completely, and Keith makes a small noise in the back of his throat.

"Babe, what're you doing?" Keith watched, concerned, as Lance braved the cold air, walking around to the other side of the bed.

"Scoot over Keithy-baby." Keith was confused but complied, scooting so that he was more in the center of the bed rather than the side. 

Lance then slipped in behind him, throwing an arm around Keith's waist and nuzzling into his hair. He slipped a leg between Keith's and pressed up completely against him, making Keith squeak and blush.

Lance cooed over his blushing boyfriend, who has shifted down so that Lance's chin is resting on top of his head. Lance sets up his holopad with an Altean movie, and places it on the bed in front of both of them. Keith sighs and snuggles back into his boyfriend, which makes Lance warm from the inside out and press a kiss to Keith's head.

They settled down to watch the movie, entangled in the blankets and idly eating some of the snacks. Keith started yawning every few minutes, and eventually he put the food down and pulls the blankets tighter around himself. Lance wrapped him up in his arms, which makes Keith sigh and snuggle back against his chest. He always does that when he's content, and it makes Lance's heart flutter pleasantly every time. 

It doesn't take long for Keith's breathing to even out, and Lance is quick to follow him, slipping easily to sleep.

* * *

Keith groaned softly before cracking open one eye. He shivered, pulling the blankets tight and pushing back into his boyfriend. 

Footsteps are heard in the cargo bay, and Keith sat up while rubbing his eyes. He shivered again, pulling the blanket tight around his shoulders. Lance was still sleeping, and he groaned while cuddling into Keith's side. Keith smiled softly down at his sleepy boyfriend, and ran his fingers through Lance's bangs.

He was a few seconds away from leaning down to press a kiss to Lance's forehead, when Allura and Pidge burst into the room.

"Keith! Lance! Are you guys o... kay..?" Allura stopped talking as she took in the sight before her. Keith, barely awake, hand buried in Lance's hair, and Lance, still sleeping and clinging to Keith.

Pidge and Allura stood there, wide-eyed as they stood there.

"Um... we had to cuddle for warmth?" Keith tried to sound convincing, but it was weak even to his own ears.

Lance decided that now was the time to wake up.

Except he didn't open his eyes.

Lance groaned, nuzzling his nose into Keith's side. "Baby, lay back down. Want a good morning kiss."

Pidge snickered, and Allura hummed, saying, "You had to cuddle for warmth, huh?"

Lance's eyes squinted open, clearly confused as he looked up at Pidge and Allura. He sat up, keeping an arm around Keith's waist that he couldn't help but lean into. 

"Ah, hey guys. Didn't, uh, didn't see you there," Lance scratched the back of his neck as he talked, having the decency to look embarrassed.

"Clearly," Pidge said in a dry tone, but there was amusement in their tone.

"So," Allura started, clearly amused with their situation, "You two finally got your heads out of your asses and confessed?"

Lance's jaw dropped and Keith snorted, turning to stifle his laughter in Lance's neck. "Okay first of all, who taught you how to curse? Was it Pidge? I bet it was Pidge." Pidge snickered, and clearly it _was_ them. "And second, what do you mean finally?"

Allura and Pidge looked at each other in disbelief, then Pidge said, "Are you serious? You two have been pining after each other for _months._ Honestly it was starting to get painful."

Wait.

Months?

As in.

How long they'd been dating?

Keith and Lance looked at each other, Lance snorted, Keith snickered, and then they devolved into full blown laughter. Keith tried to smother his laughter in Lance's shoulder, but it's too loud. Allura and Pidge stood at the other side of the cockpit, looking at each other like Lance and Keith were crazy.

Keith calmed down first, Lance still giggling into his hair. "Guys, we've been dating for almost three months."

Pidge's jaw dropped, and Allura looked like a kid on Christmas morning.

Lance stopped giggling and leaned down to gently press a kiss against Keith's lips, smiling slightly into it. Allura squealed and clung to Pidge's arm, making them smile and blush slightly.

"I have to go tell the others!" Allura practically yelled before zooming back out the door, making Pidge run after her going, "Allura! It's cold out there put on your damn helmet!"

Lance collapsed back onto the bed as soon as they were gone, and Keith laid down beside him. "How long until the whole team is up here?"

Keith laughed quietly before looking up at Lance. "Not long enough."

Keith felt Lance chuckle, and watched as he swooped in to kiss him again.

"Well, that's one way to come out."

Lance snickered into Keith's hair as they heard the team making their way up to them. Keith sighed, happy he was finally home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
